Like Yin and Yang, Right Teddy?
by HalfwayThereNow
Summary: When everyone else is away, Logan and Kendall will reveal things about themselves to each other. Fluff? I think, anyway. KOGAN, people! Yaoi, to menliking each other. Don't like, don't read. And please R&R. I think K , tell me if it's oterwise.


**Okay, uhm, I'm sorry if this sucks, or if it's OOC. It's just, this is my first yaoi, and I'm nervous. XD Sorry! Anywho, so I guess I wanted to try out some Kogan. Sorry if ya don't like it. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, do ya think I'd be posting these ideas on FF instead of putting them on the small screen???? =D**

(Logan's POV)

I guess I saw it coming. Just the way I always subconsciously chose to hang out with him more, the way I always tended to get less sleep, or not get to sleep at all, when I was sharing the room with James or Carlos. The way I would sometimes catch myself staring at him. Although, I guess it scares me a bit.

----------

I walked into 2J, laughing as I saw Carlos tumble out of the swirly (sp?) slide. "Hey, dude. You okay?" I asked. I was generally concerned for Carlos and almost every day I had to talk him out of something, or get him out of trouble, or help him when he forgot something. James always said I was like his mom. I guess he's right.

Carlos hopped up from the floor, adjusting his askew helmet. "Oh, yeah! Oh, hey Logan! Yeah, I'm fine." Carlos grinned and hurried to the kitchen. I laughed and shook my head before heading into my room.

Well, mine and James' room for the night. There were three bedrooms in this apartment, so Ms. Knight and Katie got one room for them, and me and the guys are stuck alternating rooms and roommates. Tonight I've got James. Great. He's gonna wake me up at 5 in the morning to help him with his hair. I swear, James is gonna come out of the closet, too.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed, when Kendall wandered into the room, holding a bunch of clothes and is pillow. "Hey, Logie." He greeted while smiling. I smiled warmly back at him, looking into his light green eyes and sighing.

It was then I noticed what he was carrying. "Hey, Kendall. What's all that stuff?" I asked.

Still smiling, Kendall laughed. "My clothes and pillow, of course! And you're supposed to be the smart one…" Shaking his head jokingly, Kendall placed his pillow on the other bed and shoved his clothes into the dresser.

I rolled my eyes, but grinned. "No, really. What's it here for? Isn't it James' turn with me?"

"Well," Kendall began, "James decided he wanted the better of these two rooms and called Carlos as his roommate. I'm permenatly sleeping in here, too, roomie."

I was _perfectly _happy with that. In fact, I was thrilled! In case you haven't figured it out, I'm in love with Kendall. Yes, I did say in love. I'm gay. I told the guys a little after I first met them and they were totally cool with it. None of them know I like Kendall, though. It sucks. He'd never like me.

Anyway, I continue to grin and stand up. "You need any help with anything?" I walked to him. I didn't want him to have to do everything.

(Kendall's POV)

Logan grinned and got up. "You need any help with anything?" He walked over towards me. I smile and shake my head. That's why I love Logan. He's so nice. And smart. And cute. Yeah, yeah. I'm gay. But I haven't told the guys.

"No thanks, Logie. I'm good." I turn away and continue to put things in the top two drawers of our dresser. "Oh, Carlos and James are going to a club or something tonight and my mom and Katie are going to go see some chick flick. I knew you wouldn't want to go, so I volunteered to stay here with you. I thought about watching a horror movie."

I turned to see Logan standing there, slightly pale. "I think I'll pass…" Oh, yeah. He hates scary movies. I smile softly and give him a hug. You see, we're so close that we can do this. It isn't that weird to find us with an arm around each other. Or hugging each other, tackling and landing on top of each other, and other things like that. He smiles that adorable smile of his back.

"It's okay, Logan. You can always leave the room whenever." After pulling away, he nods and follows me out of our room. James and Carlos are already gone and Katie and my mom had been gone for about half an hour. I turned to the bookcase and start searching through the hundreds of movies we have overflowing and falling off the shelves. I heard Logan making popcorn in the kitchen and pouring pop for us. I smile and then pick out the perfect movie. _Paranormal Activity._

Logan walks in and sits on he couch, setting the popcorn and glasses down on the coffee table. I pop the movie in and sit on the other end of the couch. Logan shifts himself so his head is on the nearest arm rest and his feet are in my lap. I grin. "So, what are we watching?" He asked me as he took a handful of popcorn and let the perfectly popped kernels fall into his mouth.

"Paranormal Activity." I smirk as his eyes widen.

"Isn't that the creepy one where the people took videos of ghosts in their house? No, I don't wanna watch this…" Logan frowned and sat up, swinging his feet around so they touched the floor again.

My face mirrored his as we lost contact. "I promise you'll be okay, Logan." I assure him as best as I can.

He looks undecided and sits there thinking as the previews come and go. As the menu came up, he nodded slowly and laid down, once again placing his feet on my lap. "Okay. Fine. But only for you." My face lit up at those words and I happily started the movie.

(Logan's POV)

I nodded slowly and laid back on the couch. I really only agreed so I wouldn't have to stop touching Kendall. "Okay. Fine. But only for you." He seemed to brighten up at what I said last. Kendall started the movie.

----------

Worst idea of my life. Half way through the movie I had pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs, and began rocking back and forth. Much like I had after I first met Gustavo. After a few minutes, after seeing the man being thrown into the camera, I got up and left the room.

Trembling, I stole away to my bed and laid down, my back facing the door. I began sobbing. Even if Kendall was fine with it, why was I such a baby? Why couldn't I ever make it through one dang scary movie? Ever?

I could no longer hear the movie as I cried. Soon, I felt part of my bed sink down a bit. There was Kendall. His weight shifted as he moved to lay next to me.

Kendall's soft voice soon filled my ears, "Hey, Logie. What's wrong?"

I couldn't take it. I turned to him and buried my head in his shoulder while I cried. He hugged me. "I'm not a man! I'm such a wimp! Why can't I make it through a dumb movie?

"That's what this is about?" He laughed softly and I sniffled, confused. He continued. "Logan, it's fine. I'm fine with you being scared. It's… cute."

My head snapped up, tears still running down my cheeks. "What?" No. This couldn't be right. Kendall wasn't gay, was he? And out of all the guys in the world, if he was gay, how could he pick me?

"I said," Kendall said as if he were explaining something to a 5-year-old. "I think it's cute."

I blinked, the tears suddenly stopping. Wiping my eyes and cheeks, I spoke again. "You…You like me?"

Kendall nodded, not missing a beat. "Always have, always will. You're great, Logan. You're smart, sweet, cute, and caring. You balance us all out, I think. Being the more sensible one of the group, and I love you for it. As cheesy as it sounds, we're like Yin and Yang. This is cheesy, too, but I fell for you and those eyes. Can't forget your smile, or that awesome personality." Kendall smiled warmly at me and I blushed a deep scarlet. I hid my face in the crook of his neck. Kendall chuckled. "I love it when you blush, too." This made me even more crimson. My cheeks were burning.

"I like you, too." I said into his neck. Although, it came out as "I mmpff oou, fu."

"What?" He asked. I raised my head and repeated myself.

"I like you, too. I've always liked you. I love how crazy but calm you are, how you can get us out of tough places, you're kindness, and how you almost passed up an opportunity to become famous for you're weird friends and then how you said we had to come or no deal. You're the best friend anyone could have. As cheesy-" I was suddenly cut off by Kendall's lips on mine. It was a soft and sweet kiss, but still full of passion. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away. "Let me finish, first. You got your speech. Anyway, as cheesy as _this _sounds, whenever I think about my future, I'm always with you. Always. No matter what. _Now _we can kiss."

Kendall grinned and pressed his lips onto mine once more. This time he pulled away after a few minutes. "I love you, Logan. I really do." This didn't scare me at all. We had both been crushing on each other for long enough to realize that we loved each other.

"I love you, too, Kendall," I murmured. I closed my eyes and yawned a little. Great. Just ruined the moment. Kendall laughed. "Sorry. I'm just tired." I yawned again.

"Well, then let's get ready for bed. Go get in your pajamas, okay?" I nodded and quietly slipped out of the bed after him. I grabbed a wife beater from one of the bottom two drawers in the dresser and headed into the hall to the bathroom. After changing so I was in my boxers and my white wife beater, I headed back into our room and ditched my shirt and pants in the hamper.

As I was passing Kendall's bed to go to my own, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pull me onto Kendall's bed. "Kendall? Why am I in your bed?" I asked, confused and weary.

"Sleep here tonight." He demanded. I nodded and let him pull me next to him, too worn-out to protest. We ended up with my head on his chest and his arms around me. I nuzzled his neck as he kissed the top of my head.

I sighed contentedly and let my eyelids fall. "'Night, teddy. I love you." I snuggled closer to him, if that was even possible.

His laughter was quiet, but I heard it anyway. "Teddy?"

"Mmhmm." I gave him a small smile as he kissed me lightly.

"Okay, then, Logie. I love you, too."

**Okay, so I am QUITE proud of myself! Sorry it was so short and OOC. At least, I think it was OOC. I tried hard to make it as in character as possible. Okay, guys, please R&R! Oh, by the way, I'm making a sequel and there's a poll on my profile on if it should be all drama-y or fluffy. Please vote!**


End file.
